Similarities
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: They seemed different, but really weren't that different at all. They both found refuge in each other from the spirts that haunted their souls. PH and YGO crossover. For my friend Kat.


**I decided to do a fic for my friend Kat, as sort of a late birthday present. (I was gonna write her TenderShipping, but ahsjaksh this works better for me)**

**Lately, we have sort of made our own little crossover pairing with Leo Baskerville (from Pandora Hearts), and Ryou Bakura (from Yu-Gi-Oh). We have named this little ship ReminisceShipping. I seriously do ship these two now, because they can both relate to having an evil spirit inside them. Also the fact they are both cute together X3**

**Also, this is my first time writing Ryou, so I am very sorry if I didn't exactly write him correctly.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.**

Similarities

No, no. They weren't that different at all when you looked at it.

Not from the outside, but from the inside; the one thing that has infected their souls like a disease, becoming part of them. Both knew the sufferings, so in that factor they weren't that different.

"In here, Leo." Ryou called back to the noirette, slipping a shirt over himself. He hadn't expected the whitette to come over so early. What was it that he needed again? Something about a book?

A few minutes later, Leo walked into the room, greeting him in his usual manner.

"Hello, Ryou." He said, smiling.

"Hey, Leo."

"I have that book I borrowed from you."

Ryou remembered now as the book was held out to him. "Oh, thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome." Leo looked over his friend's form. It was odd how they could be similar in body structure. From this angle the other appeared to be alright, but what caught his attention was the slight dark shadows under Ryou's eyes. "Um, pardon me, Ryou, but may I ask a question?"

Ryou gave a puzzled look. "Hmm? Yes, what is it?"

"Have you been sleeping well as of late?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, those shadows under your eyes are a bit obvious."

Ryou looked at him confused, as if denying. Actually, he was denying a little. "Eh? I am just fine! I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't worry about me, Leo."

However, that didn't convince the noirette and he frowned when his eyes landed upon that item around the other's neck; the Millennium Ring.

"Bakura has been bothering you…?"

The holder of said item froze. He blinked at Leo before he too frowned.

"Yes. But, it's okay, nothing short of what he usually does to me."

Of course, Leo was aware of that ancient spirit that was transferred into Ryou via the ring. He knew what it was like to have something like that inside your very body. Leo himself had the spirit of Glen Baskerville inside him, inside his soul. While Ryou had Bakura for considerably less time than himself, it was something he understood so well.

"I see." Leo spoke, making his voice calm.

"And you? I know it's not any easier for you." Ryou questioned in return. He knew about Glen.

"It's fine. He hasn't bothered me lately." The heir replied with a shrug. Truly, it was bothersome to have the pervious Glen inside him, as he had all the other Glen's too. They did appear as voices in his head, but they were all still 'Glen Baskerville' none the less.

"I understand. I know you have a tough time with it, especially since Elliot died."

Leo's eyes went wide briefly, having a quick flashback to two major events. The shock of seeing it again made him stumble back.

Ryou gasped when he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Leo, I know that such a sensitive subject is-"

"It's fine." He interrupted, shaking his head. "It is over and done with. Nothing I do… will bring him back…"

The whitette regretted bringing it up now, especially with how close those two had been when they were master and servant. It wasn't like he could blame Leo though, knowing he himself had suffered plenty because of Bakura.

Biting his lip, Ryou stepped up and took Leo's hand. "I know it brings back bad memories. We both suffer because of these spirits. I lost friends, and you lost your master. But this wasn't our fault, nor was it our choice."

A blank look had appeared on Leo's face now, and he was glancing at his feet. He allowed those words to sink in before raising his head up to look at him. Leo still blamed himself for those events, but at least he wasn't alone in this. Someone actually understood him.

"Thanks." He managed to put on a weak smile. "It kind of strange that we share this, not that I mind."

"I feel the same." Ryou said back. "If only we could get them to leave us be."

"Yes. I do not think there is a way though. Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Leo, you can! There has to be some way out!"

But that earned a chuckle. "Not really."

"Leo, there is. I am sure there must be."

"But it is my fate, to be the next Glen."

Ryou wouldn't accept that, and suddenly pulled Leo close in an embrace. "Then at least say you'll stay how you are."

He didn't know why his friend was hugging him, but Leo slowly reached behind to return the embrace. "I can at least try."

"Good."

Leo remained that way before he pulled away slightly. "I should probably go. I bet you have your own things to attend to."

Ryou nodded. "You don't have to go, but it's fine." And then it only just hit him how close their faces were. "Um, maybe you would like to come over again sometime."

"Hmm? For what?"

"I don't know. Just… maybe we could go do something together."

"Ryou Bakura, are you asking me out?"

The whitette blushed at the accusation. "W-what?! No! I didn't mean it like that!"

All Leo did was chuckle and took Ryou's hands, gently squeezing them. "I get it. It's perfectly alright, and I suppose I could find time."

"Ah-!" He could tell the heir was being honest, but he just didn't know what to think. He hadn't had that intention, but it would be nice if he and Leo could do something together sometime. Probably just as friends, but… "I… I'd really like that, Leo."

"Mm. That's good." Leo let go of Ryou's hands and started to move towards the door, smiling a little.

"Next time then?" Ryou asked, a bit nervous.

The noirette looked back at him, with a little smirk. "Yes, next time, Ryou Bakura."


End file.
